


getting through it together

by BookRockShooter



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :'), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Minor Swearing, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, the peter & harley interaction we deserved, they're v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: *Major Endgame spoilers*---Peter is mourning. Harley finds him.





	getting through it together

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever be able to come up with good titles? no
> 
> anyway it's been a week and a half and i'm still sad : ) love that
> 
> anyway anyway peter and harley deserved to have SOME sort of interaction in endgame, we were robbed
> 
> this is so all over the place and barely overlooked but OH WELL
> 
> but yes here's my getting my peter and harley feelings out sksks
> 
> hope y'all enjoy yeet

A little while after the funeral service ends and everyone still at the Stark house is just hanging around, talking and mourning and trying to cope with what all happened, Peter has to step away.

He mumbles something indiscernible to Aunt May, who seems to understand anyway and just gives him this sad, sad look that he can't handle, and so he stumbles away, up the stairs to the second story. He just - he needs to get away. Rest. Pretend like this isn't happening.

He ends up blindly wandering into the nearest room that he realizes, after blinking hard and clearing his eyes so he can look around, is some sort of guest room. It's too generic to be a regular room, with a bed with white sheets and bare walls and a dresser that he ends up opening and inspecting just for something else to do.

In it, he finds a few shirts and pairs of pants, and his brows furrow in confusion. None of this looks small enough for Morgan, and he knows neither Tony or Pepper would ever wear stuff like this, so what -

He tugs out the shirt on top of the pile and lets it unfold all the way. It's a _Star Wars_ shirt.

Peter buries his face in the shirt and sobs.

He loses track of time, just sitting in this room that he's thinking, now, was meant to be some sort of room for him to stay in whenever he visited because of course he would visit Tony and his family when he came back, and maybe he still will, but without Tony around to mentor him anymore there's less of a point, and it just hurts _so much._

“Hey… you alright?”

Peter flinches and turns his head quickly to see a boy around his age - probably older, actually, considering the time he was gone - standing in the doorway. He doesn't recognize him, but there's still something strangely familiar about him, like the way he's holding himself up. Someone Tony knew, certainly.

“Uh… yeah, I'm- I'm okay,” Peter finally says, dropping the now-damp shirt. “Uh, I'm Peter. Parker. Spider-Man?” He has no idea how to introduce himself to people from Tony's life, he realizes.

The guy smiles. “Ah, that explains it, then,” he says, shaking his head fondly. “He always wanted to help people; of course that extended to other heroes.”

“Sorry,” Peter says, standing up and wiping his eyes. He hope it's not too obvious that he just spent a good while crying, but it probably is. “Who are you? I don't… recognize you.”

“I'm Harley,” the guy says, still smiling. He holds a hand out and Peter shakes it after a moment's hesitation, gripping it gently. “I knew Tony… a long time ago.”

Peter smiles slightly. He does know this guy. “Harley. Tony's talked about you before.”

“Yeah?” Harley's smile grows into a grin. “Hopefully only good things, then.”

“He called you annoying a lot,” Peter recalls, huffing a laugh when Harley takes on a mock-offended expression. “But he also said that you helped him when he was… at his lowest. That you're part of the reason he… survived as long as he did.”

Harley's smile slips. “I wouldn't go that far. Tony kept himself going. But, yeah, I helped where I could. Hung out with Jarvis a little, too. That was cool.”

“Did you get to see him, after… everything?” Peter asks suddenly. He feels guilty about the idea that Harley wouldn't have seen him before the end, when he was doing better, especially since he was actually able to, unlike… some.

“I tracked him down a year after the first… thing, snap, whatever happened. Asked him what was going on and if I could help. He… he hugged me, first, like he was relieved to see me. Then he introduced me to Morgan, and she was so tiny, Peter, you have no idea.” Harley interrupts himself with a quiet laugh, and Peter smiles, lips trembling and eyes stinging. Thinking about Morgan having to grow up without the best dad in the world… He wipes his eyes.

Harley sighs. “After that, he- he told me to get the hell back home. Said to go be with any family that was still around, because family is important. I went back, but I tried to visit when I could. I- I last saw him a few months ago, and he was doing well. Really well. He and Pepper were happy, Morgan was happy. It was good. I'm glad I got to see them like that.”

Peter sniffles, embarrassingly loud, and Harley wipes his own eyes. “What, uh, what about you? Were you… there?”

The innocent question throws Peter right back into the battle, the aftermath where he's faced with Tony dying after saving the world, and Harley must see that somewhere on his face because he winces and says, “God, sorry. I- I shouldn't have asked… that. I've been told I ask too many questions before.” Peter nods silently, ducking his head so Harley can't see him crying again.

“It's… it's hard,” he says finally, soft and broken. “Tony… helped me become who I am, and I- I wish he was still here to see me, and I just-” He can feel the tears coming at full force now, and he lets out a small sob. Harley steps close enough to rest his hand on Peter's shoulder, and that's enough to make him lose it again.

“It's not _fair_ ,” he sobs into his hand. His knees give out and he falls to the floor. Harley goes down with him and, after a seconds pause, pulls Peter into an awkward _I-don't-know-you-but-I-understand_ kind of hug. Peter can't find it in himself to be embarrassed. “I- I should've been able to save him, _somebody_ should've been able to, he didn't deserve to- to go so soon, Harley, he didn't deserve it.”

“I know,” Harley murmurs, patting his shoulder. It's soothing. “It… it fucking sucks. I wish we could've done something, but… it happened. And now we have to heal. He'd want us to, Peter, you know that. He'd want us to… move on.”

Peter leans back out of Harley's hold, wiping his face again. “I know. I know. It's gonna be hard, though.”

Harley reaches out and grips Peter's arm, gentle and comforting. “We can all help each other, Peter. We'll get through this, all of this, together.”

He lets himself smile, then. It's easier this time, not as shaky. “We will. Thank you, Harley.”

Harley grins and stands, holding out a hand to help Peter up. “No problem, Spider-Man. We'll have to stay in touch, by the way. I love making superhero friends.”

“Sure thing, man.”

They head down together and Peter goes for Aunt May immediately, burying his face in her shoulder and taking steadying breaths. He can get through this. His family, his friends, the people in Tony's life… they'll get through this. They have to.

It's what Tony would want.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there's that sksks
> 
> i hope this was good to at least someone else :')
> 
> you can find me being sad over tony stark @lynsayskick , and I hope y'all are having a good day/night uwu <3


End file.
